teach me
by anonymousgirl11
Summary: "My, my... Look how the tables have turned..." She stated, circling around him like a predator. "I think the phrase you're looking for is 'look how the mighty have fallen,'" Tahno replied with forced bravado. "I would use a lot of different words to describe you, but mighty is definitely not one of them." AU


"Shit" she stated as she fumbled through the pockets of her robe, desperately searching for her key she _knows_ (well, is quite certain) she put in there. She tried pushing against the door in hopes that she left the it ajar when she left to take a shower but all to no avail.

She stared at the ground in defeat. But soon raucous laughter entered the hallways as a group of people stumbled their ways back to their dorms. Her head snapped up to see if Asami was a part of the group returning but after scanning the crowd she realized her roommate was not with them.

Korra glared at them enviously as they entered their rooms without a hitch, but her glare went unnoticed. In a few short moments, most of the crowd dissipated – either to the bathrooms to empty themselves of everything except the feeling of an inevitable hangover, or simply to their rooms. By now, all except one male had cleared the hall.

She squinted her eyes to see if she recognized him and realized he happened to be the asshole that lived across the hall from her. He paid no mind to her as he shuffled through his pockets before picking out his lanyard. He fumbled with his key before dropping it, and in his haste to pick it up (his intoxication level couldn't be helping him much either), he instead kicks the key sending it under the door she was previously trying to unlock.

"Shit" he exclaimed with disbelief while simultaneously dropping to the floor in hopes of getting his key back. Once he saw his key was inaccessible to him, he let his head fall to the floor with a crash. His hair curtained over his face and at this moment he reminded her vaguely of a mop.

"Great," she snorted disbelieving; "now I'm locked out with no one but a drunk, frat boy to entertain me." She racked her brain trying to remember which frat he belonged to. _Delta Chi something. Delta Chai latte?_ She did not care enough to memorize the Greek alphabet.

His voice interrupted her pondering. "Wait- why can't you unlock your door?" He asked picking his head up off the floor, finally looking up at her – or at least in her general direction – as his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing at that very moment.

"I don't have my keys on me," she stated while making a deal out of fishing through her pocket with her free hand - half of her was still hoping that her key would magically appear in a hidden crevice she previously overlooked. "Why can't your roommate let you in?" She asked curiously.

"He went home for the weekend." He answered blearily. He moved so now his back was leaning against the door, showing defeat in his posture. "Why don't you have your keys with you?"

"I forgot it in my room," she mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear or wouldn't care enough to listen.

He rolled his eyes at her admission. When he looked back up at her his eyes flashed with sudden recognition and he stood up to get a better look at her. "Wait I know you… you're the girl that lost her id the first week of school and knocked on everyone's doors to try and find it. My roommate and I were cracking up at that." He began to chuckle at the memory, "well it is no surprise that the same girl locked herself out of her room."

She flushed, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment she didn't know. "It's been a long night studying for my midterms, so sue me for being a little tired and distracted when leaving to take a shower."

He looked at her as if surprised at her snarky tone but then looked away, snorting derisively. "Midterms aren't for another 3 weeks… and how do you forget your key?" He shook his head, "That's the most basic thing to remember - well other than your towel and robe, which luckily you _did_ remember." He stated with disdain as he gave her a once over.

She swore she could feel steam come out of her ears at his audaciousness. Although she was angry she still unconsciously gripping her robe tighter around her frame as if trying to shelter herself from his scrutiny. Her quick temper getting the best of her, she took what she hoped was a menacing step towards him. "If I were you, I wouldn't reprimand me considering I'm the only one that can let you back into your room."

He matched her step with his own measured step and towered over her, effectively ruining the whole menacing thing she had going for her. "I think that job is more fit for your roommate because she, unlike you, actually has her key. So considering you are in a similar predicament as me, I wouldn't dish out threats so quickly." He paused seeming to mull something over in his head, "Also considering we are going to be stuck with each other for a while, we may as well get comfortable with each other." His once disdainful once over was now a slow, meaningful trail up her body.

She felt shiver up and down her spine, which she attributed to the drafty hallways and her lack of proper clothing; throughout this she kept her glare even and steady, determined to win whatever this was.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot."

Her temper once again flared but before she could answer him, her roommate came running through the hallway with excitement in her eyes. "Korra! You'll never guess what just happened!"

Korra pointedly looked at her, "What?" She asked not amused.

"You know Mako? From my Bio class – oh of course you do," she laughed. "Well tonight he –"

Tahno cleared his throat, interrupting Asami's story. "I'm sorry to break up this little reunion we have going on, and as much as I want to know how things are with you and Michael, I'm in a hurry." Asami looked at him, finally realizing he has been standing there the whole time. "You see my room key, unfortunately, is in your room and your incompetent roommate" – his eyes shot accusingly towards her, "locked herself out. Now can you please unlock your door so I can retire to my room and let you two braid each others' hair on your own time?"

Asami turned to Korra. "What's up his ass? And how did it get stuck sideways?"

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

therentyoupay and college life inspired me to write a Tahnorra college fic. I have not decided how long this fic is going to be but this idea has been intriguing me for a while!


End file.
